Slushies and Nicknames
by Ashes244
Summary: Noah loves Rachel we all know this but it takes him some time to realise it. Will it be too late when he finially tells her?


**Slushies and Nicknames**

How did the badass Noah Puckerman end up making-out with the one and only Rachel Berry? Puck ill tell you it was because no one can resist the Puckerone but in all reality she is his weakness. It's a not very long story but it is best to start from the beginning.

It starts with slushies and nicknames. No one really knows how the slushie facials started but they keep the 'tradition' alive. Rachel Berry was full of ambition. She was going to be a star, she was going to leave Lima, but not without a few people making her feel like she didn't have what it takes to leave.

Noah watched her walk from class to class being the goody two shoes she is. He would never admit to it but Noah was jealous of Rachel, she knew what she wanted in life and planned on getting it. That is why when Noah Puckerman heard the _Glee_ club was re-opening he went to the 7/11 and bought a jumbo slushie and waited for your target.

She signed up ith that stupid star and he took his shot. It never made him feel 100% good about him self he would always have that tiny bit of guilt waiting to explode out and torture him with know the horrible feeling but for now he was envious.

Puck wasn't Noah. Sure they shared the same body but Noah was a nicer guy one who was loyal to his friends, love playing music for his little sister, and helping his mom whenever she needed him. Puck was a jackass who knocked up his best friends girlfriend, through kids in dumpsters, and slushied others. It was Noah who joined glee not Puck.

He only dated her for a week it ment nothing he loved Quinn she was carrying his baby for christ sake. Noah would tell him self over and over when he would see Rachel take another slushie or a rude name. He would just sit by, I mean he wasn't throwing the slushies what else could he do?

There she was his little Beth. She was perfect, pure, absolutely amazing, and here. The Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby something, Rachel's mom, adopts her. He didn't want to see her go but she needed a good life one Puck couldn't provide Beth with.

She was not what he expected. He was there for his 'hot little American Jewish princess'. He remembers her request to sleep with her to help her get back to Finn but he wanted her to want him not Finn. He left and now wished he hadn't.

It may come a shock to most but Noah hated Finchel. He felt like Rachel was better than Finn. She could get someone amazing, someone perfect for her, someone who wouldn't hold her back she was New York and Finn was Lima. Noah took over when Rachel was around he loved hearing her call him Noah it made his stomach flip. They might not be dating or ever get a second chance but he still loved her, weither he knew it or not.

Flashback after flashback attacked his brain as he watched her sing to Finn. Their week, him singing Sweet Caroline, the slushie. He started to realise her was falling for crazy Rachel Berry. He wanted to be better for her but there was always going to be Puck.

She was engaged to Finn! He was happy for his best friend but he wanted it to be him at the end of the aisle waiting to marry Rachel.

Goodbye. It means so much more than a way to end a conversation or express good wishes when leaving. It could mean this was his last chance to tell Rachel how he really felt. But was his feelings matched with hers? Or was puckleberry lost forever?

He watched her train leave his love gone. Finn had called off the wedding to go off and fight, she was going to New York and become a star like he knew she would. New York won't know what hit 'em.

He called her a few weeks later she was happy ready for what NYADA throws at her. She told him how she thinks her dance teacher could be worse than Sue. He loved hearing her voice. Before he knew what he was doing he confessed his love for her over the phone. Before she could make any reply he hung up later realizing what a major mistake that was.

All of that leads us to where we are now. After hearing what Noah had to say, words she has been waiting to hear for years, she was going to tell him she felt the say way but that she was still with Finn even if he was still in the army but she hears the dial tone.

It took her a couple days to come to her senses and get a plane ride out to LA. She was always in love with Noah she just couldn't see it her self. After looking around for a couple hours she checked into a hotel and thought about what she was going to say to Noah when she finally found him.

She found him cleaning a pool. She was ready for anything, just not how she got tongue tied when she saw him. He wasn't expecting to see her but was happy either way. No words were spoken at least not yet.

The first person to be happy for them was Brittany as she cheered for the return of Puckleberry or "Puckleberry 2.0" as she called it. Santana was the next, then Kurt and Mercedes, and so on until all of the old and new glee members were planning the mash-up that will be the Puckleberry wedding when the time comes.


End file.
